


Possessive Dom Unwilling To Share

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angry Sex, Completely Consensual, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade doesn't like his boy flirting - even if it's without intent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Dom Unwilling To Share

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Possessive Dom Unwilling To Share_   
>  _Pairing: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Slade doesn't like his boy flirting - even if it's without intent._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Arrow, Oliver/Tommy or Oliver/Slade or Oliver/Diggle, angry sex is the best sex. _   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Slade shoves slick fingers in with a harsh twist as he reprimands Oliver making him feel ashamed for having disappointed his Dom.

"All that flirting has got to stop, kid, I don't care if you were a social butterfly in the past - you are mine now and I do not want to watch girls sliding off their chairs cos they got a smile from Oliver fucking Queen the returned hero."

Oliver gasps as Slade's fingers are replaced by something much bigger but his gasps become moans as Slade thrusts quickly, he knows he should have stayed by Slade's side instead of falling into old patterns of behavior but if this is meant to be a punishment it really shouldn't feel so good.


End file.
